


The Telepath Experiment

by AmaSuz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaSuz/pseuds/AmaSuz
Summary: In 2020Scientists discovered a new planet.They named it Planet 15 BCA.They discovered that the planets inhabitants look exactly like humans, except everything and everyone is inblack and white.The planet is split into two sections one that was highly technological and one that is rural almost like it went backwards in time to a hundred years ago. The scientists discovered that some Aliens from that planet could communicate telepathically with each other.Scientists discovered that they're DNA Could possibly cure brain illnessesThe government started capturing Aliens to experiment on,but when scientists conducted the experiment something went wrong and instead of curing illnesses, many of the humans started gaining telepathic abilities, developing mental illneses, others started showing other symptoms and abilities that no one knew what it was.The experiment was kept secret. The government kept capturing Aliens for years to try and find a cure but none of the aliens DNA had the potential for a cure,until now. It's the the year 2413,16 year old Sharle-Mei who is half human's DNA holds the key for a cure. She is captured and taken to Earth, there she finds friends in some of the telepathic humans and also finds love.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. The Day I Was Captured

Hi, My name is Sharle-Mei 2397. 2397 is the year I was born in. On my planet your surname is the year you were born in. I am 16 years old and I live on the Planet 15 BCA, at least that's what the humans call it. I just call it home, our planet doesn't really have an official name. The planet is split in two, The Techno side, which is Highly technological and much more advanced than Earth, and The Other side,the other side doesn't really have any technology, the people there mostly live simple lives on farms with small houses and no technology, kind of like earth used to be many years ago, before they discovered technology. The other side is where I live, or at least where I used to live. I currently live on the Techno side with my aunt Jaimie. I've lived with my aunt since I was 11 years old. For the first 10 years of my life I lived on the other side with my grandmother. My parents died when I was a baby. My mother was from planet 15 BCA and my dad was human. The other thing about my planet is that everything and everyone here is in black and white, like one of earth's old movies, I'm the only one who is in colour, the only part of me that isn't in colour is my hair. My hair is white, it's a trait that I inherited from my mom. Nobody except me, my aunt and my grandmother knows that I am part human, I wear heavy makeup every day to disguise me as black and white. The other thing about our planet is that we can communicate telepathically with each other. Many years ago in the year 2020, humans discovered our planet and learned about our telepathic abilities. They tested our DNA and they saw that our DNA could potentially cure some of their Brain sicknesses like Brain cancer and Parkinsons disease, since we never get sick and we don't have any illnesses mental or otherwise. They captured many of us and conducted some kind of experiment,by injecting our blood into the sick humans, but their experiment backfired, and instead of curing their illnesses, they gave people telepathic abilities,but our DNA was never meant to be mixed with sickness, so some the humans that were gravely ill started developing mental illnesses and their new abilities were completely out of control, so out of control powers mixed with mental illness and actual Brain disease spelled out catastrophe and it drove people insane. Earth's scientists have been sending raiding parties for years capturing many of our people,trying to find a person who's DNA carries a potential cure, but there has never been anyone. Until me,because I am half human, my DNA holds the key to a cure. A few years before I was born our government, The council, who resides in the Techno side made a deal with Earth's government, they would allow them to take as many people from the other side as they like without the councils interference, as well as contribute a large sum of money to their experiment, if they leave the Techno side alone. When the next raid came when i was 10, my grandmother, send me away to the Techno side where my Aunt Jaimie, who is the treasurer in the council, lives. I have been living there ever since, I never leave the house without my make-up on, and no one is allowed to know about my parents. Being half human has made me stand out quite a bit in the Techno side, even with my make-up, for one I'm very artistic, and I'm a great swimmer. I also play guitar and I sing and I'm great with language and creative writing. All my talents made the president's daughter Leslie very jealous in school,especially since I inherited a natural talent for IT as well, which is highly prized in the Techno community and Leslie unfortunately didn't inherent a gift for IT. In school she was always put in IT 101, Which is basically Honors IT, University level on earth, and I was in honors IT. I mostly ignored her, she didn't know about my heritage, so she was harmless, or so I thought. This afternoon started out normal, I came home from school and said hello to my aunt, we ate lunch and sat in the living room talking, when we heard banging on the door. "Who could that be aunt Jamie?" I asked. "I don't know I'll go check." she said, then she got up and looked through the peeping hole in the door. As soon as she opened it, she shut it again and hurried over to me and whisper yelled "Shar, go upstairs and pack your things and run as fast as you can, don't stop,it's the people from Earth, someone must have found out about you and told them where to find you." she said. I jumped up and ran upstairs, grabbed a bag and shoved the necessities inside. I heard a commotion downstairs and a gunshot. I knew my aunt was dead. It took everything I had not to scream. I grabbed my bag and claimed out of the window. I jumped to the ground, luckily it wasn't very high, only two meters. As soon as I hit the ground I ran like hell, but I only got a few meters before they caught me. They loaded me into their space ship and locked me in a cell, down in the spaceships dungeons. The ship was pretty technological, well for earth anyway. Our stuff is still more advanced. The cell was windowless, but it had a bulletproof sliding glass door that opened and closed only from the outside with the head guards retina scan. Inside the cell was a sensored light that I could turn on and off, a single bed and a tiny bathroom with a chemical toilet and a sink with hand soap. The bathroom also had a sliding door, but the door was made of steel and was sensored like the light. I lied on the bed for a week and screamed and cried until I couldn't scream anymore, and all my tears were dried up. I was so scared, I didn't know what awaited me on earth. I dreaded to think what will happen to me there. It takes about a month to travel Earth, which gives me some of time to find read their minds, to gather information, so that I could find a way to escape once we get to Earth. Today I decided that I was going to read their minds, I've been on this ship for nearly two weeks and I have a little more than two weeks left to gather information before we reach earth. I closed my eyes and listened for whomever was close enough to me to read their thoughts properly. I found this scientist who was working in the lab near the dungeon. I focused on him and blocked everyone else out. I found a few things about the exits and shift changes from the guards in the lab on earth that could be useful. I quickly memorized it and I looked through his mind to find out about their plans for me and other information about the cure, when I came across a memory from 16 years ago. It was about my parents and how they died. I saw it like i was standing there watching it. My mom was captured when she was 17 and she was taken to the lab and used in the experiments. I saw how scared she was and what she looked like, she was beautiful, she looked like me, only she was completely black and white. I saw how she met my dad, how they talked and how he was kind to her. My dad was so handsome. He had my skin tone and my blue eyes, but his hair was brown. My dad was one of the sick humans,that they wanted to cure. During their time together there, they fell in love and my mom fell pregnant with me. I saw that They overheard the same exact scientist whose memory I was seeing, talk to another scientist about experimenting with me when I was born. I felt so angry, he wanted to dissect a new born baby, it was sick. I saw that a few months later, he went to check on my mother thinking she should be giving birth any day, and saw she was no longer pregnant. She was crying and my dad was comforting her. He assumed that she had a miscarriage and I was never born. My parents must have found a way to smuggle me out when I was born and gave to my grandmother to raise. They were so strong and smart, that must have taken a lot of courage, to give up their child like that. I also saw that they hey died shortly afterward. My dad's body rejected the Alien DNA and it accelerated his illness and he died within days. I saw his suffering and it broke my heart, but it also made me so angry, that they would sacrifice another living being like that, just to be able to create a cure My mother died from losing too much blood during the experiment. I saw her bleed to death. It was horrific, I couldn't unsee it, it send me into another crying fit for two days and made me even more scared, to think what they're going to do to me. I wondered how they even knew about my existence if they thought that I was never born, so I braced myself and looked into someone else's memory, the captain's he was a bit far away, so I had to really concentrate to read his mind but I did it. I found out that it was Leslie who tipped them off about me, she put a hidden camera in the swim team's locker room showers and recorded me with my make-up off during and after my shower after swim practice, before I had the chance to reapply it. She stole Earth's government's contact information from her mother's office and contacted them about me and my whereabouts. I couldn't believe that she would do this to me, I always knew that she was jealous of me, but I never thought that she would stoop this low. I was so mad at her, if I ever see her again, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.


	2. Arriving on Earth

Today the spaceship landed. I finally arrived on Earth. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to jump out of my mouth. I've never felt so scared before in my life. A few minutes after the ship landed, the guards came to get me out of my cell. They opened my cell door and led me down the hallway, and into a lift that would take us up to the main level of the ship, where the door was. When the lift opened in front of the door, they led me out and the ships doors closed and it took off again, to go land somewhere, where the general public won't see it. We walked a few meters before we arrived at the centre where the experiments are being performed. When we arrived, I saw to my horror that the experiment centre was an old abandoned insane Asylum, from what looks like the 1800s. It made the entire thing even scarier than it already was. I tried to push the guards off me and make a run for it, but they were too strong for me and they dragged me kicking and screaming into the Asylum. When we got inside, I saw that it was much more technological and cleaner than the outside. It barely resembled an Asylum at all, it looked much more like a lab,which made sense since they would require a lab to do all the tests, and they probably don't want the general public to know what they are doing, so they are masquerading as an abandoned asylum. The Asylum is probably advantageous, because there are are cells for bedrooms with beds and bathrooms for each of the captured people who are being experimented on, there is a kitchen to prepare meals in, a dining hall to feed the prisoners and common areas for group experiments and where they can keep an eye on the sick people. After we entered the Asylum, they took me to this check in counter, where they put this special bracelet on me, that has an electro magnet built in to block my mind reading abilities. After my bracelet was put on, the whispers and thoughts that I usually always hear from people near me was gone. It felt really strange and empty, almost like a part of me was missing. They led me through the Asylum /Laboratory 's hallways to a cell/bedroom. They shoved me in and bolted the door. The door was a heavy steel door and it had a lock and it had a few bolts as well. It was originally intended to keep mentally ill people from escaping and harming themselves or others, now it was used to keep me locked in a cage like some kind of animal. The room was tiny. There was one single bed, that was neatly made with a pillow and a Grey blanket. There was a automatic chemical toilet in the corner. A sink with a tap with a touch screen to pick hot or cold water and sensor. When you hold your hands under the tap after picking hot or cold water, the water comes out and stops once you take it away. There is also a tiny tub to wash up in, with a bar of soap. It was only the bare minimum. It made me feel like some dirty criminal, who deserves to be in jail, when in reality I did nothing wrong. The experiments on me will start in a few days, they want me to settle in first, which is code for, they want to break my spirit and make me feel like an animal, and make me realize that I can't escape, so that I wouldn't try. Luckily I read that guy's mind on the ship before they put the bracelet on me, so I know that between 3 and 3:15 am is when the guards change shifts so I will have ten minutes to find a way out of here and to escape. I don't know where I am going to go when I get out of here. I can't go back to my planet, because one i have no way of getting there and even if I did manage to get there, they will automatically assume that is where I would go and it will be the first place that they'll look for me. They will find me again and I will endanger my people in the process. I guess I will figure it out when I'm free, because anywhere is better than here. I just have to wait until 3 am, which is still hours away.


End file.
